


i need to know that when i fail you'll still be here.

by buckyy



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bipolar Anders, Bipolar Disorder, M/M, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-26 21:17:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5020828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckyy/pseuds/buckyy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hawke loved Sundays. It was the one day a week his boyfriend allowed himself a break, and for him, there was nothing better than waking up with his face buried in a mop of blonde hair, their bodies curled around each other. So when, on this particular Sunday morning, he woke up to an empty bed and only the lingering scent of Anders, he couldn’t help but assume the worst.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i need to know that when i fail you'll still be here.

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from We Don't Believe What's On TV by Twenty One Pilots.

Hawke loved Sundays. It was the one day a week his boyfriend allowed himself a break, and for him, there was nothing better than waking up with his face buried in a mop of blonde hair, their bodies curled around each other. So when, on this particular Sunday morning, he woke up to an empty bed and only the lingering scent of Anders, he couldn’t help but assume the worst.

The swell of panic died down and he relaxed when he heard a crash coming from the ensuite bathroom, followed by a whimper, and what sounded something like “every time…” With a chuckle, he dragged himself out of bed and over to the doorway, where he saw Anders, flat on his back, in nothing but his boxers, covered in the contents of their bathroom cabinet. Yeah, this was a sight he was used to.

“Morning sunshine,” Hawke said, all too cheerily, as he looked down at the hot mess on the floor.

“I was looking for my meds at the back of the cabinet and I had to stand on the toilet and I slipped because you didn’t clean up properly yesterday and this is entirely your fault.” His point probably would have had more of an impact if it wasn’t accompanied by Hawke picking him up bridal style, and dumping him on the bed before going back to tidy the mess of pills and toothpaste.

“I accept full responsibility,” he replied, without a hint of remorse in his voice. Anders rolled his eyes, and walked over to the wardrobe, pulling out his go to pair of jeans. “Hey, which of these meds do you need- WHOA HEY WHAT ARE YOU DOING?”

Anders had got about half a leg into his skinnies when he was tackled to the floor by his dickhead of a boyfriend.

“Right now? Being squished by you. Unless you’re planning on fucking me, you should probably get off me.”

“If fucking you will stop you from leaving I’ll do it. Sunday’s our in day! Where are you going?” Hawke probably tried to sound tough to start with, but it quickly digressed into pitiful whining as he buried his face into Anders’ neck, leaving soft kisses all over him.

“I’m going to the pharmacy. I’m out of fluoxetine,” Anders answered as he tried, to no avail, to slip out from underneath Hawke’s massive body (which, he usually appreciated the fuck out of, but now was not the time thank you very much).

“Shit, you should have said!” Hawke stood up, helping Anders up with him, before leading him back towards the bed, leaving the crumpled jeans on the floor. “Get back in bed, I’ll go get your prescription, then when I get back we can have our day. Okay?”

“I can get it myself. I don’t always need your help.” Anders had always been adamant that he wouldn’t let his bipolar disorder affect his relationships. He realised pretty quickly, however, that his illness was a part of him, and made him who he was, and God knows what his relationships would be like if he didn’t have it. However, he still tried to cling on to his independence, and did whatever it took to not feel like a burden to Hawke. Not that Hawke would ever see him that way, but once paranoia sets in, there’s no shaking it.

“Don’t worry about it, babe, I just want you to relax. It’s your day off, and you should spend it in bed with your super sexy perfect boyfriend.”

“Sure, just let me know when he arrives,” Anders smirked and pulled the duvet over him, submitting to whatever Hawke had planned for the day.

“Ouch. Low blow,” Hawke responded by throwing his dirty underwear at Anders’ head.

“Stop, you’re turning me on.” Anders had never sounded less aroused in his life, the little shit. Once Hawke had finished throwing his clothes on and combing his beard (which he will deny to everyone until his dying day), he placed a gentle kiss on Anders’ forehead. Well, once he’d pushed his old boxers aside first.

“See ya in a bit, sleepyhead.”

***

“I’m back! I got served by some wanker called Archibald who tried to say I couldn’t get your prescription even though all I needed was your address and _Jesus_ he was infuriating and his moustache was dreadful, but I got it sorted in the end and - what happened here?”

Hawke’s rant about Archibald and the moustache (which in his head he had named Rufustache, because it looked vaguely his childhood hamster Rufus, when they found his tiny hamster corpse in the fireplace five weeks after his disappearance) was cut off when he walked into the kitchen and saw two pans on the hob, five eggshells on the countertop, one plate, one broken plate, and one Anders sitting on the floor, his face devoid of all emotion. He looked up at Hawke, and seemed to only just notice the commotion above him.

“I tried to make breakfast but I broke a plate. I got on the floor to tidy it up and pretty much used up my entire energy supply. I think the eggs are burnt. Sorry.”

“Don’t worry babe,” Hawke leaned down and, for the third time that day, helped Anders to his feet. “Take your meds. I’ll clean this up, then we’ll go upstairs and start the day again, yeah?”

“You’re too good to me,” Anders grinned as he poured himself a glass of water, and popped the two pills in his mouth before swallowing down.

Hawke got stuck in cleaning the black, charred remnants that once resembled eggs off the pans, and Anders managed to pick up the broken pieces of the plate before tossing it in the bin.

“We done? Fab, we make an excellent team.” Hawke barely gave Anders time to respond before he was dragging him up the stairs and spinning him around to face him, pressing their lips together greedily in their first kiss of the day. Anders moaned filthily into Hawke’s mouth, and the noise just about destroyed him. He may or may not have threw Anders onto the bed so vigorously that he bounced straight off, but sooner or later, Hawke was fucking Anders into the mattress, making him gasp and moan and writhe in ways Hawke never thought could be so _pretty_.

3 hours and uncountable positions later, they’re all fucked out. Anders needed a drink to soothe his throat after all the screaming, and Hawke just fancied a burger. So they ordered in enough takeout to last them the whole day, and spent the afternoon wrapped around each other as they watched whatever was on TV, entertaining themselves by making fun of the characters and their “boring straight person problems”, as Hawke described them.

Hawke eventually climbed out of the tangled mess of limbs to take a piss, and came back to Anders lighting up a joint.

“I hope you weren’t planning on smoking that without me,” Hawke questioned as he flopped back onto the bed. Anders didn’t even respond, just took a drag before leaning over and pressing his lips to Hawke’s, blowing the smoke into his mouth. “Shit… yeah, okay that works too.”

They finished the joint between them, and suddenly everything on TV seemed a hell of a lot funnier. They ate the rest of their food, and ended up ordering more, because Hawke turns into a feeding machine when he’s high. He made sure Anders was eating enough too, he didn’t like seeing him skip meals, for whatever reason.

They ended up crashing at about 10pm, after way too much food, another joint, and a couple of cheeky blowjobs. Anders made sure to take his nighttime meds before curling up next to Hawke, who gave him a goodnight kiss, closing his eyes and smiling peacefully.

Yeah, Sundays are pretty great.

 


End file.
